marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Samson Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Officer Bartok * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** * ** *** ** *** | Synopsis1 = As a young woman gets attacked by a strange creature in the East Village of New York City, Doc Samson is giving a seminar on the nature of gamma ray mutations in Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois. He tells the audience that those mutated by gamma rays usually are transformed into a creature that is based on their secret fears and fantasies. He points out that Bruce Banner was transformed into a creature of inner rage, Jennifer Walters into a free spirit, Emil Blonsky into a creature of self-loathing while Samuel Smithers was transformed into a creature of his own self-importance. He states that his biggest fear is someone who is transformed based on sexual-repressions. After he ends his seminar, Doc Samson is swarmed by admirers forcing him to make a quick exit. Outside he is approached by Detective Trina Sharp of the New York City Police Department. She explains that she has come to get Doc Samson to help consult on a case of a gamma mutated serial killer who has been targeting young women and mutilating their corpses. Doc Samson is reluctant to help as he is not a superhero, but he changes his mind when he hears that there have been six victims so far. Thinking about how he failed Crazy Eight and the Punisher, he believes that if he doesn't something wrong further deaths will be on his hands. When Samson returns to his office he finds the Hulk waiting for him. When the Hulk tells him he's going to New York City to consult on the case, Samson refuses. This leads to a fight between the two and the Hulk gets so angry he turns into the savage Bruce Banner. When Samson calms Bruce down enough to change back into the Hulk, Banner manages to convince Samson that he needs to investigate this case. He gives Samson a Hanukkah present before departing to be back with his wife. The following morning, a university student named Delilah Dearborn wakes up from a horrible nightmare of a green-skinned monster ripping a woman apart. Realizing that she is late for class she rushes off hoping these recurring nightmares stop. Doc Samson arrives at LaGuardia airport where he is picked up by Detective Sharp. There is a situation that they need to deal with right away and they head to the scene. Along the way, Doc Samson gets a phone call from another one of his patients, the mutant known as Polaris. He tells her that he is busy and disengages the call. They come to a bridge where they see a man sitting on the support cables threatening to jump. Doc Samson talks him out of committing suicide and hands over his business card, telling the man to call if he ever needs help. When they finally arrive at the police station, Doc Samson runs into She-Hulk, who he learns has been assigned to help hunt down the serial killer. Inside, Doc Samson goes over the material that they have gathered on their killer. He learns that he has been given the name Patchwork because he always takes a part of his victims. Soon they receive a report that the Patchwork has been spotted. They go to where officers have the creature cornered. Since it is bullet proof, Doc Samson leaps into the battle in order to save the life of Patchwork's latest victim. As the two fight it out, the creature leaps away. Samson jumps after it and grapples it into the air. They then plummet into the East River where he is at risk of being drowned by his foe. | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place before , when the Hulk becomes a hunted felon by trying to adopt the guise of the Maestro. * Doc Samson recounts how he failed to save Crazy Eight from the electric chair in . He also blames himself for the Punisher getting executed in , although in that instance the Punisher's death was faked. * The Hulk has been reverting back into Bruce Banner when he gets angry he turns back into Bruce Banner starting in , this becomes the status quo until . * Doc Samson has had Polaris as a patient since . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}